Remembrance
by froge103
Summary: After being experimented on by the Estraneo for a year, Tsuna finally escapes and becomes a hitman in order to take his revenge. When Tsuna is hired to kill someone he used to know, will he remember or will he perform his greatest regret? Amnesiac!Tsuna Hitman!Tsuna R27 I don't own the picture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

* * *

 _ **The fire was smoldering hot and spreading fast. I could hear the screams of the children and scientists who were being burned alive as I ran through the hallways, hoping to find an exit from this hell. I turned a corner and saw a door at the end of the hallway.**_

 _ **I sprinted to the door as far as my short legs could carry me. Once I reached the door, I opened it as fast as I could and kept running. I continued into the forest and once I reached the thicket of trees, I looked over my shoulder and saw people in black cloaks that looked to be floating. My intuition told me that they were safe and that they wouldn't hurt me, but my instincts told me they were dangerous and to keep running.**_

 _ **I didn't want to take any chances, so I trusted my instincts and kept running. When I had deemed that I was far enough away from that place, I was about to slow down when I tripped and went tumbling. I tried to stop my rolling, but the ground was too steep and I ended up whacking my head on a rock. The only good thing about hitting my head was that it stopped my descent. I lay on the ground, panting and trying to regain my breath as spots begin to swim in my vision. It wasn't long before my conscience completely faded and I blacked out.**_

* * *

I bolted awake in my bed and frantically looked around my room. When I remembered where I was, I calmed down and wiped the sweat from my brow. _It's okay. Everything is okay. It was just a dream._

I continued to tell myself that as I got up and left my room. I knew that the 'dream' was actually a memory from 5 years ago when I finally managed to escape from the hell that I was stuck in for a year. I tried to push the dream to the back of my mind as I made my way to the kitchen. When I opened the refrigerator I noticed that there was only a cube of butter and a bottle of 7-UP. _Guess it's time to go to the store again_. I closed the refrigerator and went to the door on the opposite wall.

When I went through the door, I immediately went to the laptop that I had left on the couch the night before. I sat down and pulled the laptop onto my lap. When I booted it up, I noticed that it was only 6:30. _I should probably go on my morning run after I check my email._ I put in the passcode and went to my email.

I started scrolling through the job offer until I say a promising one. I opened it only to find that it was an assassination request. It said, _'Dear 27, I have been having problems with this hitman taking out my subordinates and would like to hire you to take him out. I, of course, will pay you however much you want. I hope you will accept my offer.'_ Below this was information about the target. I was shocked when I saw who it was. _That's Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world! How can that idiot expect me to kill him?!_

I wanted to deny the job, but I knew that if I did there would be a lot less job offers. After debating with myself for a few minutes, I emailed the employer back telling him that I would take the case. Once that was done, I closed my laptop and set out to find information on Reborn.

* * *

This is my first story on here, so please don't be too harsh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

* * *

The small patisserie in front of me looked just like any other patisserie, but I knew better. The owner of this place is a retired assassin that is now an information broker.

A few weeks after I escaped from the Estraneo all those years ago, I was found by the patisserie owner when I was half dead with starvation. He toke care of me and even trained me in the art of assassination. His name is Abel Rees, but the current alias that he is using is Lorenzo Vastola. I opened the door and walked to the counter as I heard the bell on top of the door ring.

As soon as I reached the counter, an old man seemingly appeared out of nowhere on the other side. "Opal! How are you? It's been so long since the last time you visited." He said before rushing around the counter to give me one of his famous bear hugs. The man had completely gray hair perfectly slicked back in order to hide any of his bald spots and he was also a half foot taller than me.

He had dark brown eyes that at first glance seemed black as night. He was wearing a black sweater vest over a white button up shirt and the ugliest tie I have ever seen. It was bright red with snowmen dressed in green decorating it. The dark brown khaki pants and black loafers completed the look.

"Lorenzo, how many times have I told you to stop calling me opal? And what is with that tie?! It isn't even Christmas! It's the middle of April!" I said. "You have told me to stop calling you that 1,573,387 times and my tie isn't that bad." He whined. I just sighed and gave him an exasperated look. Once he finally stopped trying to strangle me with his hugs, he asked, "What did you come by for? Since I know this isn't a social visit." _Perceptive as always._ I thought with a fond smile on my face.

"You're correct. I need information on my newest target." "Hmm, I see. Well, who's the unlucky idiot this time?" He moved behind the counter as he spoke and started preparing my usual, a slice of strawberry cake, a cinnamon roll, two orange and vanilla macaroons, and a slice of his famous apple pie.

"More like I'm the unlucky idiot since it's highly possible that I may not come back from this mission." I try not to drool as I say this. _I can't wait to get my hands on those pieces of heaven._ Lorenzo gave me a knowing smile before that smile turned into a frown as he processed what I said.

"It can't be that impossible. Unless you're going after the number one hitman, then I would tell you not to pull such a stupid stunt." By the end, he was giving me one of his sternest looks. I couldn't help, but sheepishly smile scratch the back of my head.

He sighed, "You are, aren't you?" The resulting silence was all the answer he needed. He sighed again and said, "Well, give me the rest of the week to find information on this 'target' of yours." I could tell he was skeptical about it and that he wanted to try to convince me to not go, but he also knew of my stubborn streak. I nodded and accepted the pastry bag held out to me.

I was about to get my wallet out when Lorenzo said, "It's on the house since this might be your last visit." I could tell he was sad about the whole thing.

I gave him a small smile as I turned around to leave. I left the patisserie and started the short walk back to my temporary residence. _I'll go to the grocery store later._ When I reached my apartment, I went to the living room to watch TV while I enjoyed my pastries.

* * *

After about an hour and a half, I got up and went to my room to change. I changed out of my usual outfit consisting of a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black loafers into a pair of dark grey sweatpants, an orange shirt, and black tennis shoes. I made sure I had my phone and wallet as I left my apartment. When I got outside, I picked a random direction and went for my daily jog.

On my way back to the apartment, I stopped by the grocery store. When I finally got back, I put away all the groceries and looked at the wall clock next to the fridge. _It's only 11:00am. I guess I can take a shower before looking at the information sent to me by the employer._ I went to the bathroom and turned on the water. While I waited for the shower to warm up, I stripped out of my clothes and put them in the hamper next to the door. I checked the water to see if it was warm enough and deeming that it was, I got in the shower.

* * *

An hour later, I got out the shower and grabbed a towel in order to dry off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and left the bathroom.

I went to my bedroom to get clean clothes and decided to wear a pair of sweatpants that were exactly like the pair I was wearing before and a white long sleeved shirt. I also put on a pair of fluffy orange socks since the wood flooring is cold. I was about to leave my room when I saw my reflection in the large mirror next to the door.

I frowned and pulled on a piece of my chestnut hair. _I'll have to go get my hair trimmed soon._ My eyes trailed down until I was staring into my own eyes. They were an odd color since they were silver, but seemed to sparkle with all the colors of the rainbow. They looked just like opals so hence the name that Lorenzo calls me.

I turned away from the mirror and headed towards the living room. I collapsed onto the couch and grabbed my laptop. I turned it on and typed in my password. I went to my email and opened the email from earlier. I scrolled down till I reached the information I needed.

I first read the basic information that was provided, gender, birthdate, name, etc. Although, I felt like I should have already known all of this. I scrolled down to see what else the email contains. There wasn't anything else of use since it was all speculation and rumors.

I huffed and exited out of the email in order to see if there were any other jobs that I could do before Lorenzo finished getting the info that I need. I saw a few assassination jobs and a hacking job that I could finish within the allotted time. I emailed some of them back saying that I would take the jobs then I closed out of my email and got to work on the hacking job. _This is going to be a long week._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

* * *

I was looking through the scope of my sr-25 when I got the text I've been waiting for. I didn't take my eyes off the target though as I knew better than to look away from my target when they were within my sights. I moved my finger to the trigger and prepared to shoot.

I toke a deep breath and when I finished exhaling, I squeezed the trigger. I felt the kick back of the gun as the bullet left the chamber and sped through the air.

It was a perfect kill shot, but I know I don't have the time to celebrate. I could already see people calling 911 as they panicked. I started breaking down the gun and placing the pieces in the guitar case behind me. Once I was sure the pieces were secure and wouldn't tumble around in the case, I put the strap on my shoulder and ran to the opposite side of the building I was on.

There was a rope securely tied to one of the pipes. I through the other end down the side of the building and checked to make sure that the pipe would support my weight.

After I finished checking the strength of the pipe, I started scaling down the side of the building as fast as I could. When I reached the ground, I ran to the alley to the left of the building and made my way to the other end of it. Before I left the alley, I studied all the people surrounding it to make sure no would notice me slipping into the crowd.

I wasn't worried about the security cameras as I slipped into the crowd and swiftly made my way away from the body since I hacked into them and turned them off about 30 minutes before arriving.

* * *

I slowed my walking when I was a few blocks away and continued on my way to the train station. When I got to my destination, I got on the train heading back towards my apartment.

There weren't many other people, so I moved to an isolated part of the train and sat down while leaning my guitar case against the seat next to me. I then got my phone out in order to look at the text that Lorenzo sent me. It said, _'Opal, I managed to convince Reborn's biggest fan to give me all the information that she had on him. Although, if you survive this, you will have to cosplay and allow her to take pictures.'_ I mentally shuddered as I read this.

Reborn's biggest fan is what we call a friend of ours. She is obsessed with him and constantly stalks him. _I kinda feel bad for the guy,_ I thought as I started to read the rest of the text message. _'I emailed you all the information. Good luck, kid.'_ I texted him thank you and proceeded to play games on my phone as a waited for the hour long train ride to end.

* * *

I had just beaten level 247 of Candy Crush when the train stopped. I stood, grabbed my guitar case, and headed towards the doors as they started to open. I stepped out and began to make my way to the apartment. I arrived 30 minutes later. I toke my keys out of my pocket to unlock my door.

When I entered, I relocked the door behind me out of habit. I walked into the kitchen to prepare a late lunch since it was already 3:30. I decided to make Top Ramen since I didn't feel like making anything extravagant.

After the Top Ramen was done and in a bowl, I grabbed a fork and headed into the living room in order to look at the files about Reborn as I ate. I sat down and placed my bowl on the table as I grabbed the laptop that was next to it. I placed the laptop on the couch next to me, opened it, and typed in the password. I clicked on my email and grabbed my bowl of Top Ramen as it loaded. I opened the email from Lorenzo and started to read all of the information as I ate. There was info pertaining to many things involving Reborn, such as, his haunts, the people that hang out with him, his weekly pattern, etc. I paused on the part that mentions his boss, Vongola Decimo. For some reason, the name made his head throb. I ignored it and moved on to the next section. _I have a lot of planning to do._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Italics=thoughts

Italics/Bold=Flashback

"Normal"=Talking

"Bold"=Shouting

 **laxusdrayer2324-** Tsuna is Vongola Decimo. Although, when he was kidnapped, the Vongola kept it a secret so that an enemy famiglia wouldn't attack while they were weakened.

 **cheshire-catR27-** Tsuna is 24 right now and he was 18 when the Estraneo kidnapped him.

* * *

 _It's time._ I tell myself as both excitement and panic begin to bubble up in my chest, excitement over the fact that if my plan goes accordingly, I will be considered a legend and panic because if the plan fails then I won't live to see another day.

I shook my head and pushed the dread to the back of my head. I force my hands to stop shaking around the HK45-tactical gun, so that I don't accidentally pull the trigger. The front of the gun had a silencer attached to it, since I don't want to alert anyone in Vongola HQ before I mange to finish the deed.

I noticed that it was almost time to proceed with the plan, so I prepared myself for the infiltration. The guards that were making rounds were about to pass by my hiding spot and right after they pass there are a few seconds in which I will be able to get in the mansion without being seen. I started running as silently as possible as soon as it was safe.

I reached the mansion wall in record time and jumped in order to reach the ledge of a window on the second floor. I quickly pulled myself up and tried to open it.

It was locked so I checked to see that the guards weren't looking, then I jumped to the ledge on my right. Luckily this one wasn't locked like the other one, so I quickly climbed past the window. There wasn't anyone around so I started making my way to my target's room.

* * *

I was just a few hallways away from my destination when I was met with a slight complication. I could hear footsteps coming from both ends of the hallway I was in. I quickly looked for a nearby door and when I found one I entered it after attempting to sense if there was anyone in the room.

The room was quite large and looked to be a training room. Although, the large craters covering the walls, floor, and even the ceiling were unexpected. _Kyoya must have been fighting with Mukuro again._ The thought flitted through my head, shocking me.

I can't remember ever meeting anyone by the names Kyoya or Mukuro. _Perhaps my memories are beginning to come back._ I thought excitedly before shaking my head. _I can't think about this right now. I have a mission to do right now._

I turn around and press my ear to the door in order to tell if the guards are still there. The footsteps were getting quieter now and would be completely gone within a few seconds. I slowly opened the door and peeked out.

I didn't see or hear anything, so I fully opened the door and completely stepped out. I slowly shut door and resumed my mission.

* * *

I finally reached the target's door. My grip around the HK45-Tactical tightened before I forced myself to relax my hold. I coated myself in a thin layer of mist flames, so I won't be sensed right away. I grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it.

Once the gap was big enough for me to slip through, I silently entered and tried to blend in with the shadows as I shut the door as quietly as possible. I surveyed the room so that I won't accidentally trip in case I need to make a hasty exit.

I was able to make out a few bookshelves running along the wall to my right with a large window in the middle of the wall. The wall to my left had two doors, one of which I assumed was a bathroom and the other was probably a walk-in closet. I turned my attention to the four poster bed against the opposite wall.

There was a lump in the middle of the sheets that was obviously the target. I crept along the walls until I reached the bed. The bed was almost touching my knees when I stopped.

I raised my gun until it was pointing at where I assumed the target's head was. I placed my finger on the trigger and I was about to apply pressure when the lump leaped up and disarmed me. I was pinned to the bed with a hand around my throat and a gun pressed against my forehead before I knew it.

I could tell that the hood of my cloak had fallen off since I could see through more of my peripheral vision. The man above me was staring and I could tell from the slight widening of his eyes that he was shocked.

I was expecting him to get over his surprise and just kill me, but instead I felt the grip around my neck loosen. I was about to take this opening to give the final blow with the knife hidden in my left sleeve, when he said the one thing I was least expecting, "Tsuna?"

I stilled as soon as my name left his lips. I could tell that my eyes were probably the size of dinner plates, but I didn't care right now. "How do you know my name?" I whispered. My voice seemed to bring the man- Reborn I reminded myself- back to the present.

His grip around my neck left completely and the gun was placed on nightstand next to the bed. Reborn then grabbed the phone that was next to the gun and dialed a number that was put in too quickly for me to register which numbers they were.

He put the phone up to his ear and waited. He didn't take his off of me for a second, which was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

The person on the other line must have picked up because Reborn started talking, "Hayato, gather the guardians, I have news." He hung up right after he finished talking and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist before pulling me up and off the bed. The momentum made me run into his chest and before I could push away, he moved his other hand to rest on my lower back.

I looked up at him and I was about to demand how he knew my name, when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and everything started to fade to darkness. Before passing out, I heard him say, "Welcome home, Tsuna." I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but I didn't get the chance to, as I finally succumbed to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I have been feeling under the weather and my laptop decided that now was a great time to stop working.

* * *

The first thing I registered when I woke up was that I was resting on a bed. The next was the weight on my right hand. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to see who was holding my hand. The person's face was turned away from me so I couldn't see their facial features, but I could tell that the person was male from the body structure.

The guy was wearing a black suit jacket over a cow print button-up shirt and tan pants with dark brown sandals. The print on the shirt clued me in on who was by my side. _Lambo Bovino Vongola, younger brother and lightning guardian of Vongola Decimo._ I thought with shock.

I was about to attempt to sit up, but as soon as I moved my hand away from Lambo in order to sit up, his hand tightened it's grip. I stiffened as he slowly sat up.

He looked at me with a half lidded eye since the other was closed. As soon as he saw that I was awake, his eye widened and he reached his hand into his pocket. I was expecting him to pull out a knife and attempt to slit my throat, but he only had a cell phone in his hand. He unlocked it and dialed a number that I couldn't see.

A second later, he put the phone up to his ear and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. Once the recipient answered the call, Lambo rapidly said, "He's awake. Bring the others." Then ended the call and placed the phone back in his pocket.

I was about to ask why I was here when he beat me to the punch, "Don't worry, big brother, you're safe now." _Big brother?! I thought he only calls the Decimo that!_ "Big brother? What are you talking about?" I just barely kept the shock and confusion out of my voice.

Lambo seemed confused when I said this. He opened his mouth to say something, when the sound of a stampede reached our ears and not even 5 seconds later, the door burst open. I was surprised the door didn't come off it's hinges with the amount of force used.

Although, the door was now embedded in the wall and didn't seem like it would be removed anytime soon. For some reason, the damaged door made me want to scold the people that just ran in.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind in order to study the intruders. I was shocked to see that most of the Vongola guardians had just burst into the room with a few others trailing behind them at a more sedated pace.

I nearly had a heart attack when they practically dog piled me as soon as they saw me. I was about to start hyperventilating from the close proximity of people I considered my enemy when I was pulled out from under them.

I would have thanked them, but the way they were holding the back of my shirt was beginning to suffocate me. "Reborn, put my dear tuna-fishie down!" I was promptly snatched from the person hands only to be dragged into a suffocating hug.

I was beginning to think that today was the day I die. I was on the verge of passing out and I was sure that my face was blue from the lack of oxygen when I was finally given mercy in the form of the brute dropping me.

I laid on the floor, since my legs had given out, trying to catch my breath. I finally caught my breath and began to stand up in order to give these brutes a piece of my mind. Before I could even get a word out, I was pulled into another hug. _What is it with these people and hugging me?!_ Although, unlike the last hug, I wasn't being strangled to death.

I felt a wet spot beginning to grow on my shirt where the person had pressed their face against my shoulder.

I turned my head to the side so that I could see their face, but all I could see was their shoulder length silver hair. _This must be Hayato Gokudera, the Vongola Storm Guardian. Although, that doesn't explain why he is crying._ I was about to ask him if he was okay, when he pulled away and held me at arms length.

Hayato had a large grin stretched across his face. "I'm so glad your alright, Tenth!" He practically shouted. I was silent for several seconds as I processed what I just heard. "... **What?!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

I'm sorry that it toke me so long to update this story, I have had writer's block and was having a hard time finding inspiration, so I hope this chapter was worth the long wait.

* * *

" **...What?!** " I didn't move for several minutes after I shouted and I was beginning to feel faint. Although, soon after the feeling of hysteria began to settle in. I looked at all of their confused faces before once again setting my eyes on Hayato. "Your kidding, right?" I asked and judging by the way that none of them looked amused in anyway, I could easily guess that they weren't joking.

I was about to ask what was going on, but before I could even open my mouth, Reborn asked, "Your name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, correct?"

I was shocked that he knew my full name and the fear that was beginning to settle in wasn't helping my situation. "How do you know my name?" I asked in a slightly shaky voice.

Hayato, having heard the obvious fear in my voice, pulled me into a hug with my face pressed into his shoulder and said in a quiet and soothing voice, "don't worry, tenth, we won't hurt you, I promise."

I could hear some of the others voice their agreement with the statement, but that only increased my confusion.

Although, my fear did mostly disappear, to my astonishment. "Why are you calling me tenth?" I asked. Hayato stiffened at my question and pulled back to look at me in both shock and horror. Before he could do anything, Reborn asked, "you don't remember us, do you?" "Remember you? Have we met or something?" I replied almost instantly.

This revelation made a few of them burst into tears and lunge at me for what I assumed was another hug. I didn't want another hug, so after getting out of Hayato's grasp, I dodged their grabbing hands to the best of my ability.

I soon found myself running to the opposite side of the room which is where Reborn and another man, that I recognized as the Young Lion of Vongola, were. The moment I noticed that the Young Lion was about to start bawling, I shifted directions in order to run to the right side of the room, but before I could get very far, I was once again captured in a hug.

The Young Lion had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and was sobbing while he rubbed the side of his face against my cheek and babbled incoherent words. _I think I heard something about tuna fish and revenge, but for all I know he could have been saying that he slaughtered a goat._

I sighed and as I felt my temper rising, I began trying to remove his arms from me. I was not succeeding in the slightest and that made me want to burn something from the frustration I was feeling.

I was about to give up on gentle means and just burn the giant idiot, but he pulled back before I could try. The disappointment and desire to burn the man must have been obvious because I heard a snort of amusement from my left.

I glanced in that direction to see Reborn staring at me with amused eyes and a smirk that clearly said that he found my plight amusing.

I glared daggers at him for a few seconds before turning my attention back to the twit with his hands on my shoulders staring at me.

The despairing and self-loathing gaze began to make me uncomfortable and I was about to ask what was wrong when he beat me to the punch, "do you really not remember me at all, my dear tuna-fishie? It's me, your father, Iemitsu Sawada."

I was shocked by this new revelation, but I was also suspicious. "How do I know that you're not lying?" This seemed to only bring more despair and shock to the man.

He was gaping like a fish and very obviously grasping at straws. Not even a minute later, Reborn mentions the solution to my self-proclaimed-father's issue, "why don't you just take a DNA test?" As soon as the blond finished processing this, he raced out of the room shouting something about going to get someone to draw some of our blood.

Reborn snorts in amusement once again before turning to me and saying, "you should probably take a seat, since there is no telling how long it will take for that idiot to convince one of the scientists to help him." I nodded, moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge. _I hope this turns out well and that it won't end with me being tortured for information._ I thought as I turned my head to the left in order to watch time pass on the wall clock, since I have nothing else to do.


	7. Author's Note

This isn't a new chapter as I'm sure you have noticed. I would like your opinion on whether I should start the next chapter before the DNA test or after. I can't decide so I will allow you to chose for me. I have set up a poll on my profile so please chose the one you would prefer.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

Sorry this chapter is so short.

* * *

I was in the process of walking down one of many hallways while trying to ignore my newly acquired 'stalkers' when I noticed an ornate wooden double-door to my left.

I followed the pull I felt towards it and opened the door widely to see the lavish insides. The room looked to be an office and judging by the way that the room seemed like it hasn't been used in years, I could guess this used to my office. "You are correct in your assumption." I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Reborn in the doorway that I had left not even a minute earlier. I could see that some of my stalkers were giving Reborn betrayed looks while the others just glared daggers at him.

I laughed and said between chuckles "you know, I always wondered what it would feel like to have stalkers like the celebrities with crazy obsessive fans." I could see the various mortified faces from my location.

Reborn, who didn't seem to appreciate being called a stalker, retaliated by saying, "we were only keeping an eye on a potentially dangerous enemy." I smirked at that, "it certainly didn't seem like that considering I caught a couple of you ogling at my ass." The embarrassed blush that was on a couple faces just seemed to increase at my statement.

The mirth that I was feeling had doubled by this point causing me to start cackling, which earned me more than a few death stares. I continued to laugh for a few minute before it was abruptly cut off when I gasped in shock.

Reborn had walked over to me while I wasn't paying attention and was now holding me bridal style. The blush that formed on my face didn't do anything to stop the smug smirk from growing on Reborn's face.

I felt the sudden urge to slap the smirk off his, but withheld it since I didn't want to deal with the possible consequences.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Reborn began heading towards the door. He turned right and continued down the hallway. _Where is he taking me?_ I thought with confusion and the slightest tint of worry.

Once I voiced these thoughts, Reborn got a mischievous look on his face, which only increased my worry and then added panic to my swirling emotions.

I started studying my surroundings, trying to see if I could figure out what our destination was. _Wait, are we going where I think we're going? This is the way to..._


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

Sorry for the long wait. Although, I hope this chapter is worth it.

* * *

 _This is the way to his bedroom! He isn't taking me there, Right? Right?!_ Reborn continued walking, seemingly oblivious to my inner turmoil. The mischievous smirk on his face did not help my mind, which was now in the gutter.

We passed a few more doors and hallways before coming to a halt in front of a pair of large double doors. Reborn finally put me down when we reached the door. Although, I was confused since if memory serves me right, then this is one the meeting rooms used for when another mafia boss comes for a meeting or a social visit.

My confusion and what I had been thinking must have been obvious because Reborn soon started snickering. I could feel myself blushing up to my roots and turned away in order to hide my red face. I wasn't successful if his increased laughter was anything to go off of.

I spent the next few seconds trying to recompose myself. When Reborn finally stopped laughing, I chanced a glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

I could see him eyeing me in both amusement and contemplation. I shivered as a slight flush returned to my face. I glared at him and inched away, but this only seemed to fuel his amusement.

I debated with myself over whether or not I could get to my room and lock myself in before he could catch me, but I quickly scraped the idea. I wasn't anywhere near being able to outclass the greatest hitman in the world at anything.

The door opened before I could come up with an escape plan and I was quickly dragged into the room by a blonde man that I identified as Dino Chiavarone, the current boss of the Chiavarone family. "Tsuna! You finally made it!" He said as he continued to drag me into the room.

I was confused until I remembered the fact that the Chiavarone family and the Vongola had close ties to each other and it was likely that I had met him during my time as the boss of the Vongola family.

I was pulled towards a long table that was full of many influential people, all of which I recognized. There was Enma Kozato, the boss of the Simon family, Byakuran Gesso, the leader of the Millefiore family, and Xanxus Vongola, the head of the independent assassination squad, the Varia.

There were others of course, but I didn't have time to identify them before I was swept into a group hug by Enma, Byakuran, Dino, and Yuni Giglio Nero, the head of the Giglio Nero family. I found it becoming harder and harder to breath as time went by and my struggles were going ignored. I could see black spots beginning to form in my vision and I was sure that my face was probably turning purple.

I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen to my brain when I felt myself being pulled out of the group of boa constrictors. I wasn't able to keep my balance and ended up falling on the floor while I sputtered for breath. I had finally caught my breath when I looked up to see Reborn standing protectively in front of me.

I couldn't see his face, but judging by the fearful and apologetic faces the other four were wearing, I could guess that it was most likely a murderous glare.

When I stood up, Reborn turned around and looked at me with an inquiring expression on his face. Although, the worry was still clearly evident despite his best efforts to hide it.

I smiled reassuringly and said, "I'm fine." I saw him visibly relax at this. The four from before stepped towards me, while being sure to give Reborn a wide girth, and started profusely apologizing. Well, all of them except for Byakuran who pouted and said sorry just loud enough for me to hear.

I sweat dropped and attempted to reassure them that I was fine and that there was no harm done. It didn't seem to help them calm down much though. _This is going to be a long day, isn't it?_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Italics/Bold=Flashback**_

"Normal"=Talking

" **Bold"=Shouting**

* * *

I had finally managed to escape from the crazies that I used to be friends with. _I must have been out of my mind if I had them for friends._ I thought as continue to walk towards the room I was told was mine. I had just made it to the door, when I heard a loud explosion nearby.

My first thought was that we were under attack, at least until I heard the pineapple's strange laughter, curses that you would expect from a sailor, and loud exclamations of 'extreme'. I was irritated that they were destroying the mansion and creating more paperwork.

I don't know when I will go back to my position as Vongola Tenth, but from the horror stories that I had heard, I didn't want to.

Reborn had told me that one time there was so much paperwork in my office that the maid that was bringing me coffee one day got trapped. Apparently, she was found the next day under a large pile of paper, praying to the 'paper god'. I shuddered just thinking about it.

I would have assumed that he was exaggerating if it wasn't for my intuition telling me that he was telling the truth. I shook my head to rid myself of those horrifying thoughts. The explosions that seemed closer now, brought my train of thought back onto the matter at hand. I debated with myself over whether I should go stop them or just go in my room to sleep. I finally sighed and reluctantly started heading towards the fight.

When I arrived there I was slightly shocked to see most of my guardians surrounded by what looked like a world war reenactment, minus the large amounts of blood that was present during the actual war. There was blood, just not nearly as much.

Luckily, they were fighting outside so there wasn't a lot of structural damage. I sighed, looking around at what was once a beautiful garden.

I looked to the place where I instinctively knew the bed of orange roses used to be and felt a flash of anger and sadness. I felt my head begin to hurt and I swayed as a memory came to me.

 _'I was looking out my office window at the garden with a peaceful smile on my face. It was a beautiful day, but I was locked in my office by the devil spawn since I tried to escape too many times._

 _I sighed and turned around in order to get back to work. I had just sat down when a loud explosion was heard from outside. I quickly stood up in slight alarm and hurried back to the window._

 _When I looked outside, I saw two of my guardians fighting with the rest trying to get them to calm down. Although, they were just making it worse. My eyebrow was steadily developing a twitch from irritation, but when I saw Kyoya land on my patch of prized orange roses, it developed into anger. I flung the window open and jumped out after I decided that taking the stairs would take to long._

 _All of my guardians had noticed me except for the two fools fighting. The others were trying to stay as far away from me as they could. I barely registered the fact that they were still there since I was still focused on the two that were now exchanging blows once again._

 _When I reached the war zone, I ran towards them and crouched to avoid a hand to the face before sweeping my leg underneath the both of them. They fell with Kyoya on top of Mukuro. It didn't take them long to regain their bearings and try to get up, but before they could, I placed my foot on Kyoya's back and pushed them back down._

 _They glared at me and opened their mouths, most likely to spew threats and curses, but I beat them to the punch by saying, "You two will be doing my paperwork for the next month." "Herbivore, you can not-" I cut him off before he could finish his retort, "Two months." Mukuro soon started to back talk as well, "Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't thin-" "Three months. Do you want to make it four?" They went silent at that. I nodded and removed my foot before turning around._

 _I started to walk away, but before I could reenter the mansion, I turned around and said, "You two start tomorrow, and don't even think about trying to get out of it or I really will make it four months." I turned back around and continued walking back towards my office._

 _When I finally got back, I immediately went to one of the couches and laid down, deciding that a nap wouldn't hurt.'_

When the memory and headache faded, I found myself in the infirmary, laying on one of the beds. I tried to sit up, but the sudden bout of dizziness forced me to lay down again.

I felt someone put their hand on my forehead and I sighed in relief. The cold hand felt great against my overheated head. "Don't push yourself too much." It took me a few seconds to realize that Reborn was the one who said that.

I opened my eyes and peered up into his pitch black ones. I opened my mouth and said, "What happened?" He sighed and responded with, "You had just arrived at the fight, when you froze up and pass out." I racked my brain for what might have caused that, when I remember the dream. "I think I might have remembered something." This seemed to startle him, if the slightly widened eyes were anything to by. "What did you remember?" I tried to explain what had happened in the memory as best I could.

By the end, Reborn was smirking in obvious amusement and satisfaction. "That happened about a year before you were captured, and just so you know, you ended up making them do your paperwork for six months, since they kept getting into fights and trying to escape." I snorted and rolled my eyes. I was about to say something when the door was suddenly flung open.

I looked over shocked to see all of my guardians standing in the door way with varying amounts of worry on their faces.

They ran towards my bed and started to bombard me with questions at a million miles a minute. I tried not to feel too overwhelmed, but it wasn't working out the way I wanted.

They were soon shoved out by Reborn who said that I needed rest. I was completely alone in the white room a minute later. I just sighed and settled in to go to sleep.


End file.
